All My Life
by N-AngelFire
Summary: A motorcycle accident leaves Sasuke an amnesiac. As he tries to rebuild his life, he meets a girl. Who is this girl and how does she know so much about him? What does she have to do with him? AU SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

-drum roll- And now presenting…. My very first AU SasuSaku fic! –applause- Thank you! Thank you! –bows- I just hope that this will be considered good enough. If not let me know, I appreciate honesty.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the storyline and Itachi-kun. Sasuke-kun was waaaay too emo for me.**

**-**

**-**

The first thing Sasuke saw when he opened his eyes was a white light. The light was way to bright for his onyx orbs, so he shut them immediately and allowed the light to soak through his eyelids.

'_Where am I?'_ were his first thoughts as he lay there on what felt to be a bed. He opened his mouth but no sound came out of his dry throat. All he could make was a low croaking sound.

He licked his lips in a vain attempt to wet them, but his tongue was as dry as his lips. He wished for water with every ounce of his being but was unable to ask for it. Who was he going to ask? _'Otousan.'_

His head hurt, his entire body hurt. Any attempted motion caused a wave of pain to spread throughout every ounce of his body.

"Otousan." He croaked.

"Sasuke!"

His eyebrows furrowed. It was a female voice, but not one that he recognized. Who was in his house?

"Okasan?"

"No Sasuke-kun, only me."

Who was me? He slowly opened his eyes once more. The light hurt but was not unbearable. He stared upward as his eyesight slowly adjusted to the brightness of the white room. Everything in the room was white except for his clothes. Who gave him a green dress? He looked down at his outfit in dismay. It was a hospital gown; similar to the one his mother wore when she was sick.

Hospital gown? Why was he wearing this ridiculous outfit? Was he in a hospital? The faint sound of beeping confirmed his thought. He tried to say something but his voice came out hoarse and raspy.

"Oh! Of course! Water!" the female said eagerly, much to his relief. In a few moments he felt a cool glass being held to his lips. He swallowed eagerly, enjoying every moment of it.

His eyes rested on the slender hand which held the glass. His gaze traveled up a smooth arm to a white nurse outfit. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of a pink curl hanging over a set of small shoulders. _'Pink?'_

His eyes met with bright emerald orbs, filled with anticipation. The female was very beautiful, with long pink hair wrapped up into a sloppy bun. A few curls hung loose giving her a sweet look. She smiled shyly down at the male, a hint of pink adorning her smooth cheeks.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?"

How did this older female know his name? He guessed her age to be around sixteen or seventeen years. Why she worked in the hospital he would never know. He continued to stare up at her in confusion.

She cleared her throat nervously "They said you took a pretty hard blow to the head. You should have worn a helmet!" she stuck her tongue out playfully.

His eyes lowered to her nametag which read 'Sakura'. A very pretty name, but somehow that didn't fit. He stared at it in confusion.

Sakura followed his gaze and gave a small smile "Can I get you anything?"

"Where…" he was surprised by the sound of his own voice. It sounded so unfamiliar. "Where is otousan?"

Sakura's emerald eyes lowered sadly. She nibbled her lower lip as she searched for the right answer.

Why was this female stalling? He watched as she squirmed. Why couldn't she just tell him where his father was? He already knew that his mother wasn't feeling good…

"You…" she paused "You need some rest. That was a pretty hard blow. Things will come back to you soon enough."

"Things?" his voice was harsh "What things? Where is my family? Where's Itachi-nii-san, Otousan? Okasan?" his dark eyes grew wide in panic as he attempted to sit up, a dizzying pain caused him to fall back on his pillow.

Sakura gave a slow sigh "Sasuke… they're dead."

The words struck him like a hammer. It took a few minutes of breathing for him to be able to speak again. His voice came out shocked "What?"

"Itachi is still alive… he left the family a long time ago to pursue his own career. Your parents died."

"How?"

She sighed; she didn't want to put him through this. Especially after suffering from such a horrible accident, such shock couldn't be good for him. She stared at him worriedly, her hands balled into fists.

"Sasuke… you'll hear more later I'm sure. Right now just relax."

Sasuke shook his head, refusing to be silenced. "No! Why don't I remember any of this?"

Good question. Sakura shook her head silently, unable to find a good answer. The doctor's said that anything could happen after receiving such a blow to the head. "Sasuke-kun… you might be suffering from a small bout of amnesia. Just rest, I'm sure it'll go away soon and you'll remember everything."

He gave her a hard stare which she returned for a few moments. Sakura finally broke it off by turning her head to the side.

The young Uchiha noticed her hair. "… Bubblegum."

Her eyes grew wide in shock. "Wh-what did you just say?" she stammered, too surprised to say anything else.

He raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior. "Bubblegum. Wasn't that your name?"

Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she shook her head. Her breathing quickened as she held a hand to her mouth to prevent any sounds. She could do nothing else but shake tears away as she stared down at him.

Sasuke stared at the female "What?"

"N-nothing!" she quickly fled from the room, leaving a confused Sasuke behind.

-

-

It was almost an hour later when Sakura returned, followed by a line of doctors. He glared up the males who surrounded the young girl. Who were they?

"Hello Sasuke, how are you feeling?" an older man asked from behind his clipboard.

He continued glaring "My head hurts and I don't even remember my parent's death… how do you think I'm feeling?"

The man waved offhandedly. "I see, tell me what do you not remember?"

"If I knew I-" he cut off before he ended up strangling the man. What kind of dumb question was that? How was he supposed to list what he didn't remember? This guy had a degree in what subject again? He glared angrily up at the doctor until he understood.

"Oh! My apologies… it's been a long night."

"Tch. Whatever."

Sakura giggled. She quickly caught herself as the doctors turned to stare at her. Did she just giggle aloud? She cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her dignity. The doctors mumbled something to themselves.

Staring curiously at the pink-haired girl, the Uchiha gave a shrug. "So are you gonna help me out or ask more dumb questions?"

The man who asked the question looked indignant as he narrowed his eyes at the rude patient. This was the last time he'd take any special cases. "Ah yes, well we'll just keep you under observation before calling your parents or guardian…"

"He has none."

All eyes in the room focused on the pink-haired girl who suddenly piped up. Her cheeks turned red as she fidgeted under their gaze.

"I don't?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

She shook her head. "N-no… you live independently under the watchful care of Hatake Kakashi your Godfather, he isn't your guardian though. You wouldn't give him legal guardianship."

The doctors all raised their eyebrows in disbelief. The young Uchiha stared at the female. "How do you know all this?"

Before she could say anything another nurse ran up to her. "Sakura, you're needed downstairs!"

"Alright!" she said a little too quickly before disappearing.

Sasuke stared at her retreating form until she disappeared from view. How did she know this? He glanced back up at the doctor's who began peppering him with more useless questions, most of which he replied with a simple 'I don't know'.

All during the interrogation, he couldn't keep his mind off Sakura. Who was she?

He leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes. He would have to ask her later.

-

-

Another day had gone by. A day of doctor's stupid questions along with his own questions swirling through his mind. In the end the doctors had proven useful, he realized that he didn't remember anything from the past six years.

He pondered over the pink-haired girl's knowledge of his past as he lazily pressed the buttons on the remote. _'Twenty six channels and nothing to watch.'_ He thought tiredly. It was true; every station was kiddy shows, soap operas, or news. He finally stopped at an old game show and watched as people began answering questions for the chance to win money.

"Stupid."

It really was to him. After all, he was the son of Uchiha Fugaku, one of the richest men in the country. Money meant nothing to him. He practically slept in a bed made of money, for Kami's sake.

Boredom gave him the freedom to contemplate his current situation. He didn't remember anything from the past six years, snapped his writs, bruised and scraped almost every inch of his body, hit his head really hard, and was generally in a world of hurt. However, on the plus side the hospital served excellent steak.

Sasuke clutched his forehead as another wave of pain took over. It was almost like clockwork. Every hour he would get an enormous headache leaving the rest of his body almost immobile from pain. He wished that the pain would end.

The door to his room swung open as a cheery looking Sakura sprung into the room. Sasuke could practically hear cheesy music as the girl gave a bright smile. The whole room seemed to glow from her radiant aura.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun!" she chirped, "How are you feeling?"

"Awful."

She leaned over to fluff his pillows. Pursing her lips she looked down at his sympathetically "Aw… well don't worry, this medicine should help your headaches."

He accepted the two circular pills with a grunt. Who needed medicine? It didn't help his headache or confusion. After downing the circular objects he contented himself in watching the girl write down some notes as she leaned against the edge of the bed, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"You…"

She looked up suddenly "Hm?"

"How…" he began, unsure of how to finish "How do you know so much about me?"

A rueful smile came across her pink lips. She shook her head slowly. "I don't know how to answer." She said truthfully as she laid the board down by his feet "I just know you… that's all."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What kind of answer was that? He continued to stare at the girl for any signs of deception but received none. "Are you… are you my girlfriend?"

The question earned a gasp from the girl. Her eyes wavered slightly before she regained her composure with a cough. Her eyes gazed off into the distance as a wistful smile found it's way to her face.

He cleared his throat, instantly earning her attention as he sat up straight to look her in the eye. His black hair was messy, his eyes tired. At that moment Sakura couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. She shook her head once more.

"No… I'm not your girlfriend…."

He folded his arms slowly after propping himself up "What was that smile for?"

She smiled once more "Nothing. I was just wondering… that's all…."

Sasuke didn't understand why she wasn't his girlfriend. She was pretty, and obviously knew a lot about him. So if she wasn't close to him in that kind of way, how did she…?

"If you're not my girlfriend…" he left the question hanging. She nodded, instantly catching on to his hidden meaning.

"Like I said…" she rose up to open the door "I'm not your girlfriend." A figure practically launched itself into the room and attached itself to his neck. "Ino is."

-

-

**End First Chapter**

Wow chapter one, yippee ki yay I'm so happy I could do a dance. Sike, although I did just go to the movies to see Enchanted and when I got home I saw Ratatouille. Those are great movies. Go see them.

**Ch2 comes out soon, that'll set things into a rhythm. For now, just be contented with this first chapter. Like I said before, this story isn't going to be that long. It'll be about 10 chapters or more… maybe.**

**Please review, after all reviews make the world go round.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two… yay! Okay this chapter should clear a few things up. I know lots of people had gross reactions to Ino and Sasuke but it's all part of the storyline. Believe me, stuff like 'bubblegum' and other hints all have a meaning, I don't just add this stuff for fun. You'll get most of this about halfway through. Until then just bear with me.

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story! I own Naruto! I'm a millionaire who suddenly decided to write fanfictions about her own series… -sighs- I do not own Naruto.**

**-**

**-**

Uchiha Sasuke had received many shocks since waking up in the hospital. Being an amnesiac, having an accident, finding out that your entire family is dead, and then waking up to realize you have a girlfriend who you know nothing about. He struggled under he grip as she nuzzled up against him.

"Sasuke-kun! I was so worried about you!" she hugged him even harder.

Sakura saw Sasuke's discomfort and attempted to intercede on his behalf "Ino, I think he needs to breath."

The blonde loosened her grip slightly as she turned to glare at the other girl. She held on to him possessively as a cruel glint came into her eye. "Oh? Are you sure you aren't jealous?"

Sakura's body stiffened but she kept a cool gaze. Her eyes flickered over to Sasuke temporarily before returning to the scantily clad blonde. Honestly, who wears shorts and a tank top in the middle of winter? Biting her tongue for a few moments Sakura took a deep breath.

"No but I am concerned about the state of my patient. Currently he needs oxygen and plenty of rest, neither of which you are supplying him with." She said coolly.

Sasuke looked between the two girls. He could almost feel the static in their gazes. Something was up… he wished that he had his memory back, then maybe he'd be able to figure it out.

It had been a few months since Sakura had last seen her ex-best friend and current enemy Ino. Earlier that summer she had left for summer camp, giving the pink-haired girl some breathing room. Now here she was, trying to pick a fight. Sakura willed herself to calm down. It would do no good fighting in the hospital. She needed to remain professional about this. Sasuke was a patient, that's all… nothing more.

"Ino…" she shook her head "Please keep the visit at a fifteen minute maximum. Doctor Yukino has to examine him again."

"Fine."

"Ino…" Sasuke rasped out. He was tired of being ignored but ultimately tired of the annoying voice in his ear.

"HE REMEMBERED MY NAME!" she shrilled, making his ear problem worse.

"…that's your name… isn't it?" he finished, dampening her victory party.

She nodded mutely, her gaze never leaving his face. Sasuke stared at her for several moments, taking her in. She was beautiful but on the scrawny side, her blue eyes were her fairest feature. Stunning yet mischievous a deadly combination.

"Who are you?"

The blonde stared at him in shock. He didn't remember her? The thought took a while to sink in. "How could you not remember?" she exclaimed, her voice trembling "Don't you remember all those times you took me out and told me that you loved me? Don't you remember how you always told me that you loved my eyes? Don't you remember all the times we kissed? How could you forget?"

She seemed to be saying all that for Sakura's benefit rather than Sasuke's. The said nurse fixed her gaze on a branch near the window. A small bird perched itself on it. At that moment she wished to be that bird more than anything.

"No." Sasuke deadpanned, slightly annoyed by her exclamation. So this was his girlfriend. He wondered if he ever knew that she was this loud. Her voice left a slight ringing in his ear. How could she be his girlfriend? He had only spent a few minutes with her and was already starting to dislike the blonde. Maybe he should just wait a while and give her a chance. He would discover why he fell in love with her…someday.

"Sasuke-kun…" she pouted, the action annoying her boyfriend even more. He kept his face straight as he stared at her. "Maybe you need some rest."

"That's what I was saying." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

Ino released her hold on Sasuke to glare at the pink-haired girl. She couldn't find any words so she resorted to glaring her hatred.

"Fine." She turned to Sasuke, stroking his hair "You get some rest okay Sasu-kun?" she kissed the top of his head tenderly. The smirk she shot Sakura did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha. He raised an eyebrow. This was weird.

He didn't know whether to say goodbye or not so he remained silent as she sashayed out the room leaving the two in an awkward silence. He gave Sakura a look.

"Don't look at me!" she waved her hands in front of her face defensively "You're the one dating her!"

-

-

The next day was a big one for Sasuke. It was the day when he would finally leave the dreaded hospital and head home. He wondered what he would find there. Would he find everything in ruins? Would the house be different? He couldn't remember a time before he had his family. Finding them dead was a big shock to the still dazed boy.

"Keep safe!" the receptionist chirped as he walked out the doors. He didn't reply as he stumbled out.

He paused to look around. He hadn't seen daylight in a while now. It was a dim day; the clouds were threatening to burst any moment now. Shouldering his jacket he marched out. It was four in the evening leaving him enough time to look around town before going back home He wasn't sure if he was ready for it yet.

A car beeped causing Sasuke to jump at the sound. He stepped away from the road as it zoomed past. He needed to pay more attention to his surroundings. He glanced around and caught sight of pink hair.

"Sakura!" he yelled hoarsely, speeding up to intercede with the exiting female. She was obviously off her shift. She no longer wore her usual nurse's outfit. Instead she wore black dress pants and a periwinkle blue t-shirt, she wore a large rain coat over it. She obviously watched the weather forecast.

"Sasuke-kun?" she blinked at the male as he ran towards her. "What is it?"

He panted as he came to a stop in front of her. Man he was out of shape! Well not really… he just got winded really easily. "We need to talk."

"About?" she began walking. He instantly fell into step with her, his hands shoved deep in his pockets while hers swung freely. They walked in silence for several minutes. Sasuke vaguely remembered where they were walking as the downtown district. He caught sight of a sign. He doubled over, clutching his head in pain.

"Sasuke-kun? SASUKE-KUN!"

_Flashback_

"_Ichiraku Ramen?" Thirteen year old Sasuke asked in disbelief "This is it? The greatest restaurant in the world?"_

"_Yup!" a blonde boy grinned broadly at him. "This place rocks!"_

"_Tch."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" the boy growled threateningly. "Teme."_

"_Dobe."_

_End Flashback_

Sasuke's vision slowly cleared showing Sakura's worried face. He blinked at her in surprise "Where am I?" he was seated on a stool, leaning against a counter.

"Ichiraku Ramen." She said quickly "You seemed to be suffering from some…difficulties. These things are typical with head injuries. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"RAMEN!"

They snapped their heads around to see an orange and gold blur rush towards them. It stopped in front of the counter, drooling in anticipation. "Give me your biggest bowl of Miso Ramen!" the boy shouted into the face of the chef.

The man seemed used to the boy's hyperactivity and shrugged "Coming right up!"

The boy turned to Sasuke, giving the Uchiha a shock. This was the blonde boy from his memory. What was his name? "Dobe?"

"Hey! Sasuke-teme!" the boy grinned as he approached the two "Looks like you didn't lose that much of your memory!"

Sasuke shook his head slowly, shaking away the remnants of his headache. "Who are you?"

The boy's grin dropped as he gaped at the Uchiha in surprise. He turned to Sakura "He doesn't know me!" he gasped incredulously.

Sakura smiled and shrugged.

"Well," the boy chuckled as he struck a heroic pose "I'll be happy to reacquaint you. I am Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest human being to ever walk the earth!"

Sasuke stared.

Naruto's shoulders drooped "You're not impressed are you?"

"Not really."

"Hey," Naruto pointed at Sakura who blinked at him in surprise. "Who are you? What are you doing with Sasuke-teme?"

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. This boy was a strange one alright. "I'm his nurse."

"What does teme need a nurse for?"

"He was in an accident!" Sakura shouted "Don't you think he-"

As the two conversed Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of Uzumaki Naruto. He felt a strange feeling of familiarity with the blonde. Like a kindred spirit or something. As annoying as he was, Sasuke couldn't help but find him likeable… in a strange obnoxious way.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, breaking them out of their argument. They stopped talking to stare at him. "I remember you… the ramen boy. Right?"

Naruto's eyes slowly filled with tears, he smiled "Yeah that's right. Ramen boy…"

Watching the two, Sakura backed up a little. She turned to Naruto and folded her arms professionally. "So, can you take him home?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded "If there's one thing I can do it's taking care of teme!"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm before she could walk off and pulled her to him, their noses almost touching. Her cheeks turned pink at the close proximity. "We still need to talk." He whispered.

She nodded her head numbly. Sasuke gradually released his hold on her. He watched silently as she ran off. Naruto looked at his friend with a knowing grin. "She's cute ne?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Let's eat."

-

-

That night, Sasuke slept in his bed for the first time in a long while. He felt like a stranger in this new house. He spent the evening rediscovering his home with Naruto who was his best friend. Surprised by that fact, Sasuke continued while keeping an eye on the blonde. He slowly began to understand why he was his best friend and accepted the fact willingly. Naruto was a great person... sometimes.

At first it took a while to get to sleep but eventually exhaustion overcame his overworked body and he drifted off to sleep.

_Sasuke's dream_

_Young Sasuke stood with the rest of his family, listening to them argue with another family. The other family was smaller but equally vehement about the argument._

"_We refuse to allow you Haruno's to use our lands! Now leave before we call the police!" his father snapped at a man about his age. Sasuke stared between the two grown men. Haruno?_

"_This ends all of our business transactions then." The Haruno man hissed into his face, his eyes flashing dangerously. "We will have nothing to do with you!"_

"_Fine!"_

_The men glared. The Haruno man broke the gaze disinterestedly "Let's go." He said to his family. A woman who was apparently his wife nodded her head sorrowfully; she reached behind her and tugged the hand of a small girl with pink hair._

_Pink? Sasuke ran towards the girl as she faded out of view…_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. "Wha-" he gasped for breath. What was that?

-

-

"HEY TEME! YOU READY FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?" Naruto bellowed into Sasuke's ear. He shook his head absently as he stared down the street. The blonde idiot wanted to take him shopping for some new clothes.

"Let's go over here!" he pointed to a shop. Sasuke peered through the window. Orange, bright green, yellow, pink… He made a face, too many bright colors.

"No."

"Awww come on! Shopping is fun!" the blonde fell on his knees.

"Not when the colors are this bright."

Naruto looked indignant "What's wrong with the colors? I shop here all the time!"

"Exactly."

-

-

Shopping was utterly pointless. They never purchased anything for Sasuke and in the end Naruto walked out with loads of newly acquired orange clothing. The streets and malls were crowded, irritating Sasuke to no end. He mentioned that to Naruto making the blonde grin.

"That's how you always were!" he laughed, "You never liked crowds or people. I was surprised that you actually went out with that loudmouth Ino. You guys are total opposites."

Sasuke was about to say something but he caught sight of pink hair. Desperation building, he shoved his friend and several bystanders in his rush to reach her. "Sakura!"

She turned and smiled at the sight of him running towards her… again.

"What is it this time?" she asked knowingly.

"What's your family name?"

She stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Your family name!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders "What is it?"

Her emerald eyes lowered slightly. "Why?"

Sasuke couldn't believe her persistence. All he wanted was an answer. Why was she always avoiding his questions? "JUST TELL ME!"

"Haruno. It's Haruno."

His grip instantly released. He stared at her, his eyes showing many emotions. Sakura bit her lip "Sasuke-kun?" it was too late. He ran away.

-

-

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran after him. She collided with Naruto causing him to spill all his packages.

"Naruto!" she gasped, kneeling down to help him. She glanced up but the Uchiha was out of sight now. She bit her lip in worry as she helped him out. The blonde's cheeks turned pink.

"Uh…" he searched for the right word "Why are you helping me? How do you know my name?"

Sakura looked up at him "Hm? Oh, well you're Sasuke-kun's friend right? He… um mentioned you before?"

"How? He didn't even know my name…"

She began looking uncomfortable. She quickly handed him the remainder of his bags and stood up, straightening her t-shirt. "You bellowed it out one day. Well, it was nice seeing you. I have to go find Sasuke-kun. Bye!"

"Wai-" Naruto shook his head. Everyone was always in a rush these days. He shrugged; he was the only person who took his time with stuff. He caught sight of a ramen stand. Speaking of taking his time…

-

-

"I thought I'd find you here." Sakura huffed as she approached the Uchiha. He turned to her, wide eyed. He was in the middle of the park near a lake. Why would she guess this location? He stared at her as she seated herself beside him and touched the water with her fingertip.

"You used to go here often." She said, staring absently at the lake. The water around her finger transformed into tiny ripples. Sasuke watched in captivation.

"I did?"

She turned to him and smiled "Almost all the time. You couldn't wait to get here. This was your one escape. You used to play here all the time."

"How do you know?"

Her eyes were quickly averted to her finger "I used to watch you…"

Sasuke was speechless. He clenched his fist tightly against his leg, his jaw tightened. This didn't make any sense… nothing really did anymore.

-

-

That night he dreamed again. Rolling over in his sleep, he clenched the pillow to him.

_Sasuke's Dream_

_Eight year old Sasuke ran down the street, away from his father, away from home, away from everything. Crying uncontrollably he made blind turns, not even caring where he was going. He ran into several people but continued on blinded by tears._

_When he stopped running he found himself beside a lake. "Where am I?" he asked aloud, looking around "The park? How did I get here?"_

_He plopped down beside the water and stared out at it. It was so vast, so beautiful, he found himself getting lost in it. He spent the rest of the afternoon lazing around, chasing frogs, and throwing rocks into the water. Sasuke then realized it was close to evening. He turned around quickly and caught sight of someone hiding behind a tree._

"_Who's there?" he grabbed a handful of rocks "Show yourself!" he threw one against the tree to show that he meant business. _

_There was a low rustling followed by someone moving from behind the tree. The person hid behind it shyly, only showing a small part of her face. He caught sight of a few pink locks. "Hello? Who are you? Do you want to play with me?"_

"_Yes." She said in a small voice as she moved from behind the tree…_

Sasuke sat up sharply. He ran a hand through his short raven locks. It was only 1 o'clock am. He needed more sleep than that. Lying down on his side he stared at his window where the light from the streetlight shone. He groaned under his breath. Why was he dreaming about this? He decided he needed to talk to her again, and this time he would get some answers.

**End Chapter**

**Wow could this BE any lamer? If it were I think I'd shoot myself –grabs a gun- Darn, it's a water gun. Anywayzers I hope this clears up something. Yeah right. It'll clear up in the end. Until then, I think I'll enjoy making you feel stupid. Ha Ha ha! –runs for dear life-**

**Please read and review. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

I've been very busy. Family issues and stuff. I also am working on a really important project which is due in three weeks so I won't be updating as often. Still, I hope you like the chapter anyway.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I thought you would've figured it out by now. **

**-**

**-**

It was difficult tracking down the pink haired girl. It was like she was making herself invisible on purpose. Before, he used to run into her all the time now it was nearly impossible to find her. Sasuke clenched his fist as he exited the hospital. Apparently Sakura's shift just ended. He looked around hoping to catch sight of pink hair. No luck. Where was she?

Maybe he should just call it a day… he sighed and trudged off, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. Where could he find her? This was getting ridiculous. Maybe he should just injure himself again and request for her to nurse him. If he did that, he'd sound like a lovesick idiot and that was one thing Uchiha Sasuke did not want to look like.

Folding his arms angrily he stormed towards his house. Somehow, someway he would find her again.

-

-

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke winced at the voice. It was that annoying blonde, what was her name? Ino. That was it. He gritted his teeth and turned around to face her. It wasn't enough that he was dating her, but the girl had to shout his name in the middle of school. On his first day nonetheless. Well, technically it wasn't his first day. Still, it was downright obnoxious of her to do so. He watched as the undeniably beautiful girl ran up to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked while giving him a quick peck on the cheek more for show than anything else. He nodded mutely, not knowing what to say. What do you say in his kind of situation? Fine? Awful?

Apparently the nod was enough. She gave him a dazzling smile and latched herself onto his arm. "Good! Are you going to walk me to my locker like you used to?"

He nodded again. He didn't remember walking her to her locker, but then again he didn't remember much of anything. A simple walk to a locker couldn't do any harm.

He raised an eyebrow at the looks he received from the students passing by. Several girls watched him with dreamy stares while the boys either glared or began talking in hushed tones. Did he do something wrong? He couldn't think of anything unless the boys were mad that he was capturing all the female's attention. Ah well, it couldn't be helped.

The school campus was very impressive. Sasuke was immediately floored by the massiveness of the structure along with the student population. Konoha High was one of the country's most prestigious high schools. He learned from Naruto that he was one of the top students. It was kind of embarrassing since he couldn't remember anything from the past six years of his life including education. So right now he was entering with middle school education. He hoped that no one else would notice.

Looking around curiously he managed to keep up with Ino's fast dog trot. She was in some kind of hurry. He gave her a look which earned another smile.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun," she smiled sheepishly "I need to get my books so that I can have plenty of time adjusting my makeup. You can go on without me. The only classes we share in common are Science and History." She released her death grip on his arm, allowing the blood to circulate.

"Okay."

The first word he said to her all morning. He guessed it was a usual thing because she didn't make any comment on it. He watched blankly as she hurried off to the ladies room. As much as the blonde annoyed him, she was his only connection to his old self. He had no idea who he was, or where he was going. He would have to wing it.

Readjusting the backpack on his shoulders he marched onward, hoping that he was headed in the right direction.

"Yo! Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke stood still, a look of relief crossed his features. He turned around to see his best friend running up to him with his usual fox grin on his face.

"You look lost!" the blonde boy remarked as soon as he reached his friend.

Sasuke smirked "I am lost."

"Whoa! No way! I am too!"

Sasuke nearly smacked his forehead. Great he was lost with an idiot. Could things get worse? "I guess we should start walking."

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, "Who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Mitarashi Anko. You?"

"Ozora Mitsuki." The golden boy squinted at his schedule as they walked "She's new this year. Technically, so are you."

The Uchiha shrugged, he was at a loss for words. It was true and he hated it. A thought crossed his mind. Before he could ask it he caught sight of pink hair. He felt himself growing excited "S-Sakura." He choked out.

Naruto blinked up at his best friend who was behaving strangely…again. "Who?"

Ignoring his friend, Sasuke dashed off in the direction of the pink hair. Naruto shook his head. Somebody was always ditching him. Oh well. He shrugged. He would just have to find his way to homeroom alone.

-

-

Sakura was prepared to go through another day of school. She arrived on time and managed to find her locker without any trouble. Heading towards her homeroom, she held up her schedule and began scanning it. She brushed past several people who paid her no attention. This usually happened. Besides having pink hair, she did nothing to gain extra attention from people. Things were better this way.

Her long pink hair was tied up in a messy bun with wisps framing her face giving her a simple yet graceful look. It was perfect for deterring guys. Upon hearing her name called she glanced up, expecting a heckler or even worse… Ino.

Her emerald eyes were wide in shock. "Sasuke-kun?"

He grabbed her by the arm, dragging her down the hall towards the door which led up to the school roof.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you taking me?"

He turned to her, his black eyes intent. "We need to talk."

She gulped and nodded.

-

-

The view from the school roof was incredible. From there they could see the majority of Konoha along with the mountains in the background. Sakura ran up to the railing and leaned out, laughing in delight as the wind tussled her hair.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, not even bothering to turn back to the silent Uchiha. She knew that he was standing beside her watching her with that curious expression on his face.

He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Straight to the point as always." She shut her eyes.

"Sakura." He growled. "I'll ask again, who are you?"

She opened her eyes and smiled brightly at him. Her smile was not the Hollywood dazzling smile that Ino had, instead it was beautiful in it's own simple way. Sasuke stared at her, entranced.

"Haruno Sakura, medic in training, at your service!" she gave a mock salute to add to her impish grin. Sasuke shook his head. This girl was unbelievable. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't figure her out.

"Tell me more." He said curtly. Her grin dropped a little but her salute didn't. She tilted her head to the side in a puppyish expression.

"What's there to know?"

"Everything."

She glanced towards the door. "Class will be starting in a minute."

He tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Class can wait."

She smiled in submission as she broke out of his grip. Still smiling she looked over the railing at the city below. It was amazing how many people lived in the city called Konoha. She kept her gaze fixated on the mountains while watching the Uchiha out of the corner of her eye. She knew he was getting impatient.

"Sakura." He growled impatiently, his dark eyes nearly murderous. Sakura's cheeks turned pink. Even in anger he was dangerously attractive. She averted her gaze she couldn't allow this. "What were we?" he asked finally.

Her gaze softened "We were friends."

He stared at her in amazement. Before he could ask any more questions she turned and ran down the stairs leaving him to process what she just said. Friends? This was getting confusing.

-

-

"-and if you add the first equation to the solution of part A you'll get-" the teacher droned on. Sasuke rubbed his forehead as the voice went on and on. He glanced over where Sakura sat three chairs down, her nose buried in the book. He stared intently at her. She sensed his gaze and glanced over to him before immediately turning back.

"Mr. Uchiha!" the teacher asked, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

He raised an eyebrow stoically. "What?"

"That's yes sir to you!" the teacher snapped angrily. Sasuke was obviously not his favorite student.

"Yes sir?" he said with extra flourish. Several students tittered. He didn't understand why. His comment was particularly funny. It seemed like everyone wanted to be his friend.

"I was asking you for the answer. Surely even the great Uchiha Sasuke will have difficulty answering this one." The teacher, Mr. Miwa looked pleased with himself. His dislike for Sasuke seemed to be rolling off his shoulders.

Sasuke kept his slouched position as he glanced up toward the board. It was true; he was finding difficulty answering it. He couldn't even remember how the teacher led up to that point. His gaze went back to Sakura who watched him expectantly.

'_Think!'_ she mouthed at him. That was surprising. He thought that she would never talk to him again or whatever angry females do.

Sasuke squinted back at the board, finding new strength in Sakura's confidence with him. It was slowly coming back. He had an idea what to say but was unsure of himself. He read over the problem once more.

"We're waiting?" Miwa smirked confidently.

"…"

"Uchiha?"

"…37.5"

Mr. Miwa's jaw dropped. He stared at the boy incredulously. It was Sasuke's turn to smirk confidently. "Am I right Sensei?"

Sakura's grin equaled that of a Cheshire cat's. She and Sasuke shared a brief glance in which she gave him a thumbs up. He felt his chest swell up, he tried to catch her eye again but her gaze was fixated on the stammering teacher. He sighed; he would talk to her later.

-

-

During lunch break Sasuke could barely keep his mind clear. Ino and her cronies were seated all around him, chattering their heads off about something totally irrelevant. Several of the girls shamelessly flirted with him. The strange thing was, Ino didn't seem to care. Either that or she didn't see any of them as threats. She merely rolled her eyes and winked at Sasuke, confusing the Uchiha even more. He glanced across the cafeteria to where Naruto sat with a few people he did not recognize. He sighed wistfully; they looked like they were having fun.

A smirk came across his face as Naruto shouted indignantly at a guy his age. The guy yelled back at him and soon both were up in each other's faces. They calmed down after a few minutes and were back to laughing. Sasuke desperately wished that he were at that table.

A flash of color caught his eye. He glanced over curiously as a shy looking Sakura approached Naruto's table. They spoke for a few moments before Naruto grinned broadly and scooted over, offering the pink haired girl a seat.

"-isn't that right Sasuke-kun?"

He blinked in confusion and turned. The whole table was looking at him expectantly. Shoot, he wasn't paying attention. He didn't feel like asking what it was, it was probably something stupid anyway knowing them.

"Aa."

Ino giggled. "See?" she said to the girls "Told you so!"

The rest of the girls giggled delightedly while shooting playful glances at the Uchiha. He supposed he'd never know what they were talking about. It was not like he cared. His gaze drew back to Naruto's table where they erupted into laughter over something that Naruto said.

Sasuke buried his face in his folded arms moodily. It was going to be a long lunch break.

-

-

The day seemed to drag on and on until Sasuke thought that he was going to go insane. Finally, the final bell rang. As soon as he heard it's first peal he raced past Ino and made a beeline towards his locker. His fingers clumsily fumbled with the lock until he managed to slam the door open and retrieve any necessary materials. In a few minutes, he was finished and ran as fast as he could towards the door.

He made a sharp turn around a corner and collided with someone who let out a very feminine 'mmpf!'

"I'm sorry!" he cried, bending down to help the person up. The female blinked up at him in surprise.

"U-uchiha-san?" she squeaked.

He stared down at the unfamiliar girl. Her pale eyes stared up at him imploringly, almost as if she were trying to mentally urge him to remember her.

"Y-you don't remember m-me do you?" she asked as she accepted his outstretched hand. He pulled her up while still giving her a curious look.

Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "M-m-my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata. W-we were s-study partners in History."

He nodded, unsure of what to say. He cleared his throat awkwardly "Aa."

Hinata smiled shyly "I-it's okay I-if you d-don't remember me. No-not many people do."

He didn't know what to say. He felt pretty bad for not remembering her. She seemed like a nice, quiet girl. Unlike some blondes. She stared up at him and offered him another smile.

"H-how are y-you feeling?"

"Weird." He said honestly "I don't remember anything yet somehow they expect me to get through the school year like usual. Was I in any athletic programs?"

Hinata nodded her head slowly and clutched her book bag to her chest. Her cheeks turned even pinker as several girls walked by and shot her a death glare. "Y-you w-were the c-captain of th-the soccer team. I-I'm a goalie."

"Really?"

"Y-you were awesome!" she said, suddenly excited. Soccer seemed to be one of her passions. "W-we made a great t-team. You were v-very unfriendly, b-but no one could g-get a ball past me. A-and you, y-you were th-the best pl-player this school's e-ever seen."

He gave her a small smile. It just seemed to come naturally. Especially when she was talking about soccer. Her rosy face glowed with an inner joy as she chattered on about the soccer team. She suddenly seemed to realize what she was doing. She clamped her mouth shut and turned bright red.

"I-I was rambling w-wasn't I?"

He shook his head. "No. It's fine."

She smiled at him awkwardly until she heard a female voice calling her name. "Hinata-chan! Let's go!"

Sasuke looked up sharply at the sound of his voice. Hinata turned around to see none other than Haruno Sakura run up to her with a happy smile on her face. "You ready to go?"

"Uh huh." Hinata nodded.

The pink-haired girl suddenly looked up and looked as shocked as Sasuke felt. "Sasuke-san?" she gasped, "What are you… talking to Hinata…doing here…why are you…"

"Ummm…" the young Hyuuga poked her fingers together "I-I think y-you need to re-rearrange your sentences."

Sasuke smirked at seeing the pink-haired female so discombobulated. It really did a lot for his pride. Upon seeing his smirk she glared at him and stuck her tongue out childishly.

Oh yeah, real mature.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke said, a question in his voice. He still wondered about the friends thing they talked about earlier. If they were friends back then, why was she avoiding him? What was going on? Why did everything have to be so confusing? Why couldn't she just come out and tell him the truth.

"Sasuke-san… I didn't know you and Hinata were already acquainted." She said smoothly, her expression perfectly polite as she nervously fiddled with her fingers. "I had hoped that I would have the privilege of introducing you to my best friend."

Sasuke glanced over at Hinata who gave a guilty wave. He was glad that her best friend wasn't some freakish fan girl. If she were it would be difficult talking to Sakura, you know on account of being tackled and everything…

"I see." He said, because it was true and also because he didn't have anything else to say. Honestly, what do you say in situations like that?

Sakura nodded "Well, Hinata-chan and I have to go now. I hope you feel better soon."

"Sakura."

She paused mid-step. It was the very moment that she had been trying so hard to avoid. She turned around "Yes?"

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a locker lightly. "We still need to talk."

She nodded, gulping. "I know."

"And we will talk…about everything. Understand?" he gave her a look which left no room for questions. Sakura turned pink.

"I know." She repeated.

He smirked as she made a hasty repeat with her best friend in tow. Finally… he would get some answers.

**End Chapter**

Wow it took me long enough. I wanna kill myself for making this chapter but I won't. Instead I'll carry on. Sorry, I've been soooo busy. I hope that I'll be able to finish this story soon and get started on another one.

**Please review! OH AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL! I NEED OPINIONS FOR MY FUTURE FICS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, it's me Nikki. Not much to say. Working hard (cough yeah right cough cough) Things have quieted down here so I can finally get some serious writing done. Please read and enjoy, if you don't let me know. I kinda suck as an authoress so please critique.

**Disclaimer: You know what? I'm not going to put up a disclaimer. I'm just going to use this spot for random talking. I won't even mention that I don't own Naruto. Ha! Fight the power! –flexes imaginary muscles-**

**-**

**-**

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. This was just a normal conversation not an interrogation. So why was she acting as though he had her at gunpoint?

"Oh, that." Sakura said as soon as she noticed that her foot was tapping at a rapid pace. "Gomen." She shrugged guiltily.

It was quiet inside the restaurant, save for the background mumble of hushed voices. The place was very casual but served some of the best pasta Sasuke had ever eaten. He vaguely remembered going there with his parents, so when Sakura suggested that they ate there he heartily agreed. He didn't expect Sakura to be so nervous. It sounded like she was trying to communicate through Morse code.

"So," Sakura began, surprising the Uchiha "You wanted something?" she stirred the ice in her glass around lazily.

"I have questions."

"And I have answers." Her emerald eyes twinkled in amusement "But before we do any of that, can I at least eat my food?" she asked as their plates were placed in front of them. "I'm starving."

"Hn."

She giggled "Sill as talkative as ever."

Sasuke scowled at her. She was avoiding the topic at hand. He wondered why. What could possibly make her so uncomfortable? Her foot began tapping again. Frustrated he reached under the table and laid his hand on her knee, instantly stopping it.

Sakura turned bright red and quickly began eating her pasta. She made sure not to make eye contact with the stoic Uchiha.

He sighed. This was going to take a while.

"You said we were friends." He said, getting straight to the point.

Sakura stopped mid-noodle to stare at him in surprise. She placed her fork down, leaned against the back of the chair and sighed. It was difficult to look the other way, especially when Sasuke was looking at her so intently.

"We were." Her voice was no more than a whisper, but it reached Sasuke's ears.

He leaned forward "Then what was the problem?"

"Everything."

The tone which she said that with made Sasuke realize that this was more than just a petty argument. Whatever separated them had to be serious. "Tell me. I'm listening."

She sighed and stretched her hand out. It looked like she was going to touch him but at the last moment she drew her hand back and gripped her fork instead. Stirring the pasta around listlessly she looked back up at him. "We were more than friends. We were best friends."

Sasuke held his breath. Best friends?

"Our parents…they didn't approve. Your family and mine, we never got along." Her eyes saddened "So we become even closer. We became secret pals."

The dark haired boy clutched his head. Secret pals… His head began throbbing mercilessly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Saku…ra…." Sasuke managed to murmur before everything turned black.

Flashback 

_Little Sakura ran to the pond with tears streaming down her small face. She collapsed at the trunk of a tree and began sobbing uncontrollably. It was unfair. Just because of a grudge she could no longer talk to Sasu-kun. _

"_Saku-chan?"_

_She gasped and looked up to see her friend standing over her with a strange look on his face. "Why…" he turned red as she wrapped her arms around his waist "Why are you crying?"_

"_I c-can't talk t-t-to you anymore!" she sniffled as she buried her face into his stomach. He looked around uncomfortably before patting her head._

"_Who says?"_

"_Otousan. He-he says it's your f-family's fault that Okasan died!"_

_Sasuke's gaze softened as he seated himself beside her, his arm wrapped around her small shoulder. "But it's not true." He said earnestly._

"_I k-know." She wiped away a few tears "B-but Otousan says I c-can never have an-anything to do w-with you again."_

_Sasuke felt himself grow angry. Why couldn't he play with his best friend anymore? It wasn't his family's fault that Mrs. Haruno died. She had choked to death; there was no way they could've planned that. Still Mr. Haruno insisted that it was their fault. He always blamed them. His anger grew since they didn't share their land with the family. There had always been hatred between the two families, especially regarding their businesses. Still, no one had any idea that it would get to be this bad._

_The dark haired boy smiled sadly at his friend. She had finished crying and seemed to satisfy herself with squeezing the life out of him. She may have been small but she was strong! "I have an idea!" he said suddenly._

_He watched as Sakura's eyes came to life "You do?" she wiped her nose._

"_Uh huh. We both agree that our parents are being unfair, right?" _

_Sakura nodded mutely, still not understanding where the conversation was leading to. Sasuke grinned, "So let's become secret pals."_

"_Secret pals?" that sounded cool to the small girl. She never had a secret pal before._

"_Yeah! We can write secret letters, and meet secretly. It'll be like a secret club, but it'll only be you and I. That way we can be best friends forever!"_

"_You mean it?" Sakura's eyes were filled with eagerness as she stared up at her best friend. He nodded his head in affirmation._

"_Uh huh. We'll always be friends."_

_Sakura was suddenly back to smiling again. She hugged her friend once more, this time even tighter "Sasu-kun! You're the best!"_

"_Here." Sasuke held out his hand. Sakura peered at it curiously before accepting the object he held._

"_What is it?"_

_He didn't answer. She lifted it up to see a ring. It was still too large for her fingers but she put it on anyway. It was silver a silver band with a little Uchiha crest carved in the underside of it. She glanced up at her friend, awaiting an explanation._

"_That's so we have something to represent the promise." He explained, "If anyone asks say it's your engagement ring."_

_Sakura felt her cheeks turn pink in spite of herself "E-engagement…ring?"_

"_Yeah." Sasuke folded his arms behind his head. He wondered why she was getting so flushed about it. It seemed like a good idea to him "That way, once we're free of our parents we can be together again and they can't say nothing about it. I don't think we'll fall in love, but that'll be between us. See, we could still be best friends. We'll get to hang out together and no one could stop us because we'll be married."_

_Sakura nodded. Anything that meant a free pass to hang out with her best friend all the time sounded like a good idea to her. "Okay. Here. I'll give you something too." She said, suddenly feeling left out._

_She searched herself but found she had no jewelry to give. Her eyes watered. "I don't have anything!" she cried in frustration._

_Sasuke gave a little smile and reached up to the top of her head. She felt a small tugging and looked down in surprise. He was holding her favorite hair ribbon. "There. Now you do."_

_She smiled at him. "Can we have a secret meeting tomorrow?"_

_He nodded "You bet."_

_**End Flashback**_

When Sasuke woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark. The second was that he was in his bedroom. Wait, his bedroom? He sat up suddenly only to be greeted by another wave of nausea.

"Sasuke-kun, you really shouldn't make any sudden movements. You could pass out again."

He closed his eyes. "Hn."

Sakura smiled down at him as she placed a glass of water on his nightstand. "Aren't you going to wonder how you got here?"

"No."

"Well," she seated herself at the foot of his bed "I called Naruto-kun who freaked out and dragged you here himself. It seems that he has the spare key to your house. He left only fifteen minutes ago. He said to 'tell teme that he'd better be careful' Isn't he such a good friend?"

"Hn."

She shook her head ruefully "I see your vocabulary hasn't improved much…." She gave a dramatic sigh "and just when I thought I was getting to know you."

Sasuke glared at her "You already knew me. But you never told me. Why?"

Sakura ignored his question "You really should drink up."

"Why?"

She raised an eyebrow "Because water is always good for your body."

Sasuke gave her another one of his famous glares "Why did you act like you didn't know me?"

"I never did that." She said softly, her eyes fixated on his window "I wanted you to figure things out for yourself. Sometimes it's better that way. Besides, we haven't really talked in years."

The Uchiha carefully seated himself upright so that he could see her more clearly "Why? What stopped us from talking? You'd better tell me."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked melodramatically.

"Sakura." His voice was full of irritation. He had a right to be, she was avoiding all of his questions.

Sakura shrugged slowly "We just grew apart. My family moved to England for a few years. We returned two years ago and you didn't recognize me, no matter how many signals I gave you."

"Signals?"

"Yeah, like knowing your name. I even showed you my ring once, although very discreetly." She played with the ring which was still on her left hand ring finger. "It was the perfect ruse. I pretended that it fell on your desk. You just picked it up and handed it to me without another word. I was heartbroken." Her voice cracked on heartbroken. She quickly cleared her throat.

Sasuke stared at her uncertainly. Was he really that big of a jerk? Why didn't he remember anything? Oh yeah, the accident. What triggered the accident anyway?

"That was a long time ago." Sakura said quickly. She accidentally interpreted his gaze as something else and made sure to cover up any remorse "I mean, how could I expect you to recognize me after all those years?" she laughed.

The Uchiha shook his head slowly. "What about the accident? How did that happen?"

"I really don't know." She answered sincerely. Her eyes were still fixed on the window. She was scared to look at him and he knew it.

"Sakura…"

Sakura glanced down at her watch "Oh my god, I have to go! I'm sorry Sasuke but can we talk later? Make sure you drink water and don't move too quickly!" With that she was gone.

Sasuke continued to stare at the doorway even after he heard the sound of her slamming the front door shut. He leaned back on his pillow and shut his eyes. Things sure weren't getting any easier. He hoped that tomorrow would go better. Maybe he could talk to Hinata or Naruto. They seemed like they might know something.

-

-

Hinata sighed dreamily. It was that time of day again. Anatomy class. She loved the class. No not the class, the seating arrangements. Anatomy was so darned awkward. Especially when the teacher would ask embarrassing questions that she would rather not answer. The seating arrangements were what had her hooked. She was seated in the back row behind some girl. It wasn't the girl she wanted to see, but who was beside the girl. "Uzumaki Naruto." She whispered to herself.

Sure it was stalker-ish but she didn't mind. He had been her crush since 7th grade when he had introduced himself to her. One look in his eyes and she knew she was in love. If only she could work up the courage.

It was difficult though. She always sat in the back and was a very quiet girl. Besides her excellent grades, the only thing that made her stand out was her skills as a goalie. Even then she knew she could never truly impress her crush as much as she wanted to. So instead she satisfied herself with staring at him during Anatomy. Sure she didn't get much of a view but she would take what she could get.

Ordinarily Hinata would curse her fate, but she enjoyed being invisible. It was less humiliating that way. Therefore, when her invisibility was instantly shattered she was very much surprised.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

She stared up in shock. Uchiha Sasuke was standing beside her desk asking to sit by her. So much for invisibility. Now every female in the room, including Ino (the devil herself) was glaring at her as if she were a piece of slime. She was starting to feel pretty slimy.

"H-huh?" she stammered.

Instead of rolling his eyes like he used to, Sasuke just gave her a somewhat kindly smirk. "Is anyone sitting here?" he repeated, indicating towards the vacant chair beside her.

"N-no…"

"Good." He plopped down beside her and slouched comfortably in his chair. Most people look stupid when they slouched, but Sasuke was making slouching look good. Hinata couldn't help but stare at him. Sure he knew her from History and soccer, but why on earth would he sit by her? Especially when he could sit by the demonic yet better looking Ino? Besides, wasn't Ino like his girlfriend or something? This was just too confusing…

"Sasuke-san?" she whispered, even though everyone could hear her. The teacher was late…again.

He turned to her with an amused look on his face "Yes?"

"I-I t-think everyone I-is glaring at m-me…" she poked her fingers together.

Sasuke smirked "I know."

"I-it's making m-me uncomfortable."

His smirk widened "Just flip them off if they're bothering you. It's not your fault that I'd rather sit with you than them."

Hinata turned pink in embarrassment. She felt like hiding under her hood. She was seriously starting to consider that "B-but…"

"Look Hinata," he said staring her directly in the eye "don't worry about what other people think. From what I heard you're a very nice person. I don't think anyone like you should have to sit alone. Besides, I have a favor to ask of you."

She looked curious "A f-favor?"

-

-

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino purred dangerously. Her blue eyes were filled with jealousy as she stalked towards where Sasuke and Hinata stood talking. "What a surprise! I missed you yesterday." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She learned from experience that he didn't want her kissing him on the lips.

"Hn."

"And you are?" her voice changed from sickeningly sweet to dangerous. She sounded like she was ready to rip the poor Hyuga's hair out.

The dark haired female played with her fingers furiously. Ino was even scarier in person! "I-I-I'm H-hyuga H-h-Hinata."

Ino rolled her eyes as she snapped her gum. Who was this nobody? What right did she think she had to sit by Sasuke so? Especially since Sasuke was obviously taken! "Oh right, the weird goalie chick."

Hinata blushed a little and turned her head to the side. This was so awkward "Y-yeah…I gu-guess."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for five minutes. Ino was glaring, Hinata was blushing, and Sasuke was wishing he and Hinata were somewhere else. How could he get the favor out of the girl when his stalker of a girlfriend was stalking him! He was getting really irritated with the annoying blonde. She noticed his gaze and blew a large pink bubble. The bubble snapped. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Listen Ino," he said causing the blonde's eyes to light up "I need to talk to Hinata…alone. I'll sit with you later or whatever. Can you please just give us some space?"

Ino seemed thrilled with the thought that Sasuke said more than one word to her today. It was progress. She eyed Hinata carefully but nodded anyway "Okay sweetheart!" she chirped "I'll see you at lunch! Bye bye!" she waved with fake cheerfulness as she hurried off to meet with her friends.

"Thank goodness…" Sasuke sighed.

Hinata couldn't help but agree. Ino wasn't anyone she'd like to be caught alone with. The blonde looked ready to scratch her eyes out. "What w-was the f-favor?"

"Straight to the point." Sasuke smirked his approval and leaned his shoulder against a locker. "I need you to tell me everything about me. How did my family die? When did they die? When was the accident? What was I like before that…everything."

Her pale eyes widened "W-what?"

"I need to know this." He said, his dark eyes more serious than they had ever been. The sincerity of his gaze caused her to turn her head.

"I-I s-see…" she whispered, "I-it will b-be difficult though."

He ran his fingers through his bangs. Hinata suddenly giggled. He frowned "What's so funny?"

She shook her head quickly "N-nothing. It's just th-that, you al-always did th-that when y-you grew impatient."

"Did what?"

She made a motion similar to the one you he just did "T-that. You did I-it a lot on th-the soccer field. E-especially wh-when someone made a mi-mistake."

He smirked down at the smiling female. He could easily see how she became Sakura's best friend "I see. I also need you to trap Sakura for me."

"T-trap her? What for?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

His smirk broadened "She knows more than she lets on. I need to talk to her somewhere where no one will find us and where she can't run off on me."

"She ran off?"

He nodded.

"Okay," Hinata poked her fingers together and smiled shyly "I-I'll do wh-what I can."

Sasuke gave a triumphant smirk. Finally, he was getting somewhere

-

-

Ahhhh… been better. It was kinda suckish but oh well, I updated okay? Don't kill me! –hides behind Sasuke-

**I wasn't even supposed to update today but I decided to because I love you guys! That and today's my birthday. –hums happy birthday- I got this really cute blouse that I saw in this catalog for expensive clothes. I can't believe my Mom bought it for me! Anyways, I have to hurry because I'm about to go to work (the animal shelter rocks). –waves- Bye!**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long

Sorry I took so long. No excuse this time. A tornado hit my town, my sister came back from college, and my best friend/older brother joined the army so you can guess that I'm being a jerk right now. Yeah, you'd better believe it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto. I do not own Naruto. How many times do I have to say it? I will, however, rule the world one day. –cackles-**

**-**

**-**

The only sound inside the large room was that of typing. Hinata's fingers flew as she stared intently at the screen, waiting for answers.

"Here it is." She murmured to herself as a news website popped up. She quickly searched for an old article.

Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Uchiha Mikoto were killed in a car accident at 9:34 this morning. They were going down Highway 7 when a gas tanker barreled out of nowhere and collided with the Uchiha's limousine, resulting in an explosion which left no survivors. Eyewitnesses state that the tanker hit them at a near impossible angle, making the accident look more and more as though it were on purpose. Further investigations state that a retired driver was driving the tanker. Local-

Hinata's gray eyes narrowed as she leaned backwards in her chair. That was more than enough for her. The rest of the article was basic comments made by local police and the like. Something fishy was up. She researched another article.

_Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha company was injured in a motorcycle accident earlier this morning. A car barreled down a nearby street and hit his motorcycle, sending him flying. Sasuke survived with a severe blow to the head and minor injuries and was taken to a local hospital where he is currently being treated._

"Just one more…"

She moved the mouse to the small search engine and entered 'Uchiha Itachi'.

"S-SASUKE-SAN!" Hinata gasped, running down the crowded hallways of their school. Several students eyed her strangely as the usually quiet girl was making a racket in the hall.

Sasuke, who was surrounded by Ino and her like, quickly whirled around and caught Hinata as she crashed into him.

"O-oops…" she stuttered.

Ino glared while her friends immediately began whispering.

"You need to watch where you're going." Sasuke said fondly, ignoring the evil auras behind him. Hinata was a sweet girl and didn't deserve the negative attention that she was receiving.

She blushed "I…ah…here." she handed him a small stack of papers.

"What's this?"

"Research." She said, straightening up "I went o-online, l-looked in my f-father's files, I e-even did a li-little illegal work t-to get this. S-so you'd b-better pr-protect me if the p-police come after me."

Sasuke smirked and held the papers at eye level. She certainly did her research. "Thanks."

"N-no problem." Hinata beamed up at the usually stoic boy. He seemed to be in a good mood, which made her even happier. He was always so sad…

"And what about Sakura?" Sasuke asked "Did you corner her for me?"

"SAKURA!" Ino screeched, no longer able to hold it in. She stomped in between the two "What the hell do you want her for?"

Sasuke stared down at the furious blonde. She glared up at him. "I believe this is my business."

"It's my business too!" she protested angrily "You're my boyfriend!"

"I know."

"YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN-" he cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Enough!" his tone of voice left no room for question. She stared at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

Hinata gulped. She suddenly had the feeling that she shouldn't be there. Fidgeting nervously, she fixated her eyes on her shoes. The tension was so thick you could put a knife through it. Several students walked by, unaware of the drama unfolding before them.

Ino's blue eyes hardened "Why?" she whispered harshly as soon as his hand removed "Why her?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He stared at her for a moment before facing Hinata. The Hyuuga looked uncomfortable, and for a good reason "Hinata…"

"H-hai?" her head jerked up.

"Thank you."

She smiled shakily and clutched her book bag a little tighter "You're welcome." She glanced at a furious looking Ino "I'll…u-uh see yo-you in class."

Sasuke smirked at her retreating figure before turning back to his current girlfriend. She too was watching Hinata's retreat, but with a different expression. Her fist was tightly wound around her cell phone, her jaw clenched, and her eyes were filled with hatred and…fear…

"Ino."

She quickly told her friends to leave. "Yes?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to the lockers and to him "Tell me the truth."

Sasuke was tired of not knowing what was going on, tired of being lied to, tired of forgetting, and most of all he was just tired of life. Nothing made real sense anymore. Everything that he knew and loved was gone. Every truth was a lie. His heart had hardened with each cruel realization. He was beginning to disregard feelings for the sake of his quest.

His grip on her arm tightened painfully. She drew a sharp breath. "Sasuke-kun…" she gasped "Let go of me!"

"Not until I know the truth!"

His voice rang fiercely in her ears. Ino's turned her head away. Too much information could hurt her…but Sasuke… "Alright." She said weakly "W-what do you want to know?" she slumped dejectedly against a locker.

"This." He slapped the stack of paperwork into her arms. She barely managed to steady it against her body.

"What is this?" Ino asked.

Sasuke stared at her intensely until she broke away from his gaze. She sighed heavily. His eyes were too much for her. "Alright. You were hit by a car while on your way to my house."

His eyes widened as he took that small piece of information in. Finally, some facts. "Why was I going?"

She looked extremely sad for a moment, but she quickly brushed it away by folding her arms defiantly. "I-we…" her voice broke as she quickly answered. "because I called you over!"

"Why?"

Ino bit her lip. She had to tread carefully. She gazed back up into his eyes and knew that all he wanted to know was the truth. Caution put away, she answered honestly "I was told to."

It took him a minute to register that. He supported himself against the lockers. "W-what?"

She looked away "I shouldn't have told you that." She muttered.

"NO!" he grabbed her shoulders violently "TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

A sudden silence enveloped them as they met each other's gazes. She nodded unsteadily and he returned the nod. It was during that transaction that they shared a brief moment of understanding. She would tell the truth, and he would tell no one. They were treading in dangerous waters. They were willing to risk themselves.

"It all began with a phone call…"

Sakura was in a joyous mood. Due to her handling Tsunade's paperwork, she was given a free pass to the library. Usually she didn't skip classes, but she already read the current novel they were studying in English and did not need to stay with the rest of the class. Besides, she needed a break.

She felt so good that she began whistling softly. She glanced around to make sure no one heard her before continuing the tune. She swung her book bag carelessly as she made her way down the empty hallway, her echoing whistle following behind her.

Sakura was almost to the library when she saw a figure, curled up into a ball. Judging by the width of the shoulders, Sakura guessed that it was a male. Why was he hugging his knees? His large shoulders trembled. Was he crying? Curiosity and worry taking over, she slowly approached the figure.

"Hello?" she asked timidly while stretching her hand out to him "Are you alright?"

The figure slowly lifted his head. She gasped "S-sasuke!"

It wasn't the fact that it was Sasuke which shocked her. It was his eyes. Those dark, beautiful eyes were filled with despair and unshed tears. She had never seen such utter hopelessness, such sadness in all her life. Not even when children lost their relatives at the hospital. She shook her head, fruitlessly trying to clear her thoughts.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" she crouched down beside him, her hand resting softly on his shoulder. She slowly rubbed it back and forth in a practiced comforting gesture.

He said nothing, only stared at her mournfully.

"Please…" she said earnestly.

Sasuke still stared at her as he reached out and grabbed a folder. Handing it over loosely, he turned away.

"What is this?" she asked. Upon receiving no answer she opened it and scanned the various papers, and articles. She didn't even need to finish reading. She knew what it was. "Sasuke, I'm sorry."

He turned to her sharply, his eyes full of rage. "SHUT UP!" he slammed his fist into the locker, startling the pink haired girl.

Sakura gasped "Sasuke, please listen to me…"

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" he roared, rising to his feet "YOU LIED!"

"No! I-"

"LIAR!" he punched the locker again, leaving a volleyball sized dent in it.

Sakura's eyes averted to the classrooms where she could see the doors being cracked open. Curious faces peered out at them. If she was going to tell him, she'd have to do it somewhere else…without an audience. She scrambled to her feet and grasped his arm tightly "I will tell you everything, okay?" she snapped, "Just be quiet and follow me!"

Sasuke stared at her in shock. He had never heard her sound so angry before. Tired of secrets, he nodded wearily. "Alright."

"Good." She gathered up her books and ran down the hallway, leaving him to stare after her.

He finally caught up with her on the school roof, where they had met before. He could understand why she chose such a location. None others could eavesdrop on them without being spotted first. Also, the view was amazing. Of course none of that bothered the Uchiha anymore. He wanted to get down to the bottom of things and fast.

Sakura leaned against the rail and stared out at the city. She could see large puffy clouds gathering on the horizon. "A storm is brewing." She said to no one in particular.

Sasuke followed her gaze and nodded. "You said you would tell me everything."

She forced a smile "I did, didn't I?" she said in the most carefree voice she could manage "Well, where do I begin?"

"At the beginning."

"What beginning?"

"When we first met. I want to know everything. If you hold something back I'll…" he left the rest unsaid. She nodded slowly.

"Fair enough."

Sasuke clenched his fist as she turned to face him. The enormity of the situation struck him. Finally, he would get answers. Was he ready for them? In his heart he knew he wasn't, but that didn't matter anymore. All he wanted to know was the truth. He had been lied to enough. He watched as the girl struggled to find words.

"Our parents were always fighting…" she finally began, her eyes misted over as she lost herself in the memory. "They had several different business transactions and even tried to merge the businesses but there were always arguments. One of the biggest was land." She chuckled "It's always about land. Our two family's broke apart, I was forbidden to ever have anything to do with 'one of those cursed Uchiha'. Then… we met at that lake. We became playmates, partners, friends."

The Uchiha watched as her face softened. It had really meant something to her back then. "We were always playing, and teasing each other. When your parents asked where you were going you said to meet with your friend 'bubblegum'. That was your codename for me along with a teasing insult about my hair." She touched her one of her locks absentmindedly. "I called you batman because you were always wearing dark colors."

Sakura smiled at the memory. She glanced up at Sasuke with a worried expression on her face. "I'm sorry, is that too much?"

He shook his head. His mind already starting to reform the memories. He remembered those days. He remembered he even went trick or treating as batman just to make her laugh. "Please…go on."

"A little while later my Mother died. They say she choked to death on some food. My Father blamed your family. I blamed your family… A detective looked in to it. They said that there was a chemical…which reacted to moisture causing the substance to automatically expand… they said they found a trace of it when they later took her to the morgue…" her voice broke as a wave of sadness washed over her.

"Father was furious. Your parents were furious. They didn't want to kill Mother; she was so sweet, so kind. She had come over to your house that day to try and cause peace, and she died instead. There were more investigations which lead to the theory that Itachi did it."

Sasuke stiffened but said nothing.

She glanced up at him worryingly before continuing. "My angry father wanted this news spread. He confronted your parents about it, but your father said he'd kill mine before he lets anyone believe that his son was a murderer. There were more threats… you and I saw less of each other. Our parents hated each other with a passion. My Father wanted Itachi in jail. Your father paid the detective not to let any of this leak out. My father was furious."

"A few years later, when we were about 11 or 12, your parents found us playing together. They grabbed you and drove off, but not before saying some harsh words to me." She whispered, "My Father found out and was even angrier. He didn't want me to have anything to do with your family, unless it was killing them of course. We moved to England. While we were there we received the news that your parents were dead. My father…he cried."

Sasuke stared at her in shock. "Why?" he said, finding it difficult to speak "Why did he…"

"Because," Sakura's eyes filled with unshed tears "Before the business…before the arguments…before all this…our father's were best friends."

"What?"

"He cried for a long while, but refused to go to the funeral." She continued, sniffling "He said that would only make things worse, but he did send a bouquet. Afterwards, your brother disappeared. We moved back when I was 15. I was excited to see you again but you did not remember me. That's all."

They stood in a remorseful silence. Sakura gazed out at the city, tears streaming openly down her face. Sasuke watched her for a moment before sighing.

"Itachi… he killed them didn't he? He killed them all?" he asked slowly, his voice unsure.

She frowned. "Yes. The police say there's no real evidence, but I just know he did it."

"What happened to your father?"

"He's still alive." She said after a while. Sakura glanced at him and forced a smile. "So how do you like the truth? Bitter isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded. He was right, he wasn't fully ready for all of this. His memory was repaired to some extent but some parts were missing. He shook his head; right now all he needed to know was why Itachi did what he did. It didn't make much sense…killing them…

"You know about the accident right?" Sakura asked softly, her fingers running along the side of the railing. In the background they could hear the ringing of the school bell.

He gritted his teeth "Yes."

"Do you think that he really?"

"I don't-" Sasuke's eyes widened as he clutched his throbbing head. The pain returned threefold.

"SASUKE?"

_He was riding down the busy streets at a pace of 60 mph. His hands gripped the handlebars of his motorcycle as he sped up, the wind blowing through his raven hair. He made a sharp right turn, towards a less crowded part of town._

_Only one more mile to go before he reached Ino's house. The hum of his motorcycle was the only thing he heard. A flash of movement caught his attention. He turned to the right to see a car barreling right towards where he was going to be in a few seconds. If he turned left he would hit the eighteen wheeler on the left side of the road. Turn right and he would crash into the house where he could see a family gathered for dinner._

"_No." he whispered before he felt the heavy jar of impact. As his crumpled body flew across the street he caught a glimpse of someone in a window._

_Itachi? His head slammed into a building. Everything went black._

Every time he woke up, he seemed to always see Sakura leaning above him. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice giving him another wave of pain.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke allowed his eyes to adjust to the light before looking around. He was in the nurse's office, and they were not alone. Hinata and Naruto stood behind Sakura, watching him fitfully. They weren't talking or anything, but they stood close enough to each other to give the Uchiha a smirk. There might be hope for the poor Hyuuga after all. Ever since he met her, he had known that she had a thing for his best friend. Her glancing at the blonde and blushing didn't help hide things either.

"Hinata…Naruto…" he said in a weak greeting. The two smiled brightly at him.

He turned back to the girl who had leaned back, giving him more room. Even though she tried to hide it, she was worried about him. He could see it in her eyes. Those eyes… they showed too much emotion. He smirked up at her.

"Sakura, I'm alright."

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes "That's what they always say."

He propped himself up on his elbows. Okay, so that wasn't a bright idea. He tried to hide the pain that coursed through his body. Just thinking about that cursed day brought back all the pain that he had stored with all his other forgotten memories. Sasuke cursed under his breath. Itachi would pay.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked upon seeing the look of pain in his eyes. She was used to his hiding things behind a stoic mask. It was not good for him. She wished with all her heart that he would express himself more. That would help her, as a nurse, to understand what he was going through and help him. Unfortunately for her, The Uchiha was a stoic breed.

"I'm fine."

Sakura rolled her eyes again, but more discreetly. She smiled brightly down at the dark haired boy. "Well, if you say so. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

She turned to walk away but felt a hand clamped firmly on her wrist. She turned around, her face full of surprise. "What?"

"Where are you going?" he hissed.

Naruto and Hinata both freaked out in the background.

"To class." Sakura answered curtly, trying to mask her blush. "Why?"

He stared at her for a few moments before releasing her wrist and lying back down on the pillows with an arm draped across his forehead.

"Sasuke…" she bent down so that her face was closer to his "Do you want me to stay?" she asked softly.

He moved his arm a little so that he could see if she was joking or not. "No. I'm fine."

"Are you-"

"Go. You're giving me a headache."

She forced a smile this time. If only he would tell her what he was feeling, maybe she'd feel better about leaving him here. Still smiling, she bent down and kissed his forehead softly.

Sasuke's face heated up. He quickly turned his head to the side to hide the oncoming blush.

Sakura giggled "Bye Sasuke."

She shut the door tightly behind her and the others. Once they were long gone he allowed himself to smile. Even in his troubled state, she would always make him feel better. He shut his eyes. Maybe now he could finally get some rest.

**End Chapter**

**I know, I know… 'We waited this long and all we get is THIS? You idiot!' Believe me, I know. I'm really sorry though. I'm kind of in a rush. I'll update soon. I'm trying to hurry up and finish this so that I can work on my next SasuSaku AU. In case you didn't know, I actually have some plotlines up for questioning. So visit my poll if you have the chance. If you really loved me, you'd vote for the SasuSaku where Sasuke's a famous actor (it's actually a high school fic too). I have big plans for that one. That was my favorite out of all of them.**

**The next chapter will introduce a few more characters as well as include some Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto bonding time. In other words, it won't be as grim. Yay me.**

**Thanks and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, long time no see.**

**First of all I'd like to give my reviewers and any supporters a big fat THANK YOU for your kindness. You guys are the sweetest, awesomest (is that even a word?), most beautiful reviewers in the world and I wouldn't be half as confident as I am today without you. Thank you so very much.**

**This story ends right now, along with any others stories I may have. I'm considering continuing Cliché unless anyone objects. **

**IF ANYONE WANTS TO CONTINUE 'All My Life' OR EVEN 'Cliché' PLEASE PM ME! DO NOT ASK IN A REVIEW BECAUSE THAT'LL BE KIND OF TACKY. NO OFFENSE. WHY AM I SHOUTING? LAAAAA!!!**

**Ooh! Did anyone see Twilight? Didn't it suck? They could've funded it better and made it mind-blowing. Still, stupid old me is going next November for New Moon. They'd better improve it or else I'm going picketing. Who's with me? Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, Taylor Lautner, and even Jackson Rathbone were H.O.T. **

**Anyway back to my point… I am writing ONE MORE FIC. Since I promised a few of my oneshot reviewers a SasuHina this final one is a SasuHina. I will be posting the first chapter today. It is a high school fic, I know how most of you guys like normal fics but I can't bring myself to do one. I really am tired of all anime excluding Full Metal Alchemist.**

**So thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For everything! I hope you will still read my new story. I know SasuHina isn't the most popular pairing, but surely you love me enough to read it right? –crickets chirp-**

**See you in Operation: Happily Ever After!!!!!!**

**Much love**

**The One and Only, Nikki**


	7. CONTINUATION NEWS!

News for anyone who still reads this story, which btw I really don't like for some strange reason.

**I can't drag myself to finish this, and even if I did I know it'd lack the emotion and necessary descriptions to make it great. I've left out several offers for someone to take over and Teme and Baka accepted, so I'm giving the story to him/her. I think it's a her but you never know.**

**Thank you to all who did review this story, you are truly great people and provide all the inspiration I need. I couldn't live without your support. Well wait, yes I could live but I wouldn't like writing as much as I do now, so thank you.**

**Teme and Baka; it's all yours.**

**If you need to reach her sn and don't wanna go through the search engine just go to my profile thing. I'll add her to my favorite authors list, k?**

**Good luck to Teme and Baka, and I hope you guys still enjoy this story while she's writing it. It's gonna be different, since she/he (seriously, are you a girl? I can't believe I don't know that! –slaps forehead-) and I are different people but please be open minded.**

**Oh yeah, if you have a fic and want me to read it let me know!! I can't search everyone's profiles but I'd really like to read something new!**

**It's not what you look at that matters, it's what you see – Henry David Thoreau **


End file.
